


【GGAD】魔鬼网

by Qurainbow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurainbow/pseuds/Qurainbow
Summary: 战败后被折磨得意识模糊的AD想起了ggad的一次山洞探险。轻微触手预警。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	【GGAD】魔鬼网

意识开始变得模糊。

耳边的呼吸温热，吹拂出让他头皮发麻的痒意。

身边人的气息让他感到危险，让他感到安心，让他想要逃离，让他难以抗拒。

尝试挣扎时，束缚四肢的黑色丝绸收得更紧了些。他已经分不清真实和幻境。

“不用怕，跟着我就行了。”金发少年明朗的笑意在幽暗的山洞里耀眼得如同盛夏的暖阳。他觉得身上刺骨的寒意减轻了些。

“我并不怕。”十八岁的阿不思声音平静，温润里透着从容。

“真没意思……”盖勒特低声咕哝着，他原本指望对方能露出难得一见的恐惧或紧张。

身后的红发少年无奈地轻微摇头，唇角扬起的弧度带了些宠溺忍让的味道。

“越往里越冷了。”阴暗潮湿的山洞隔绝了阳光，他们已经无法忽视洞穴深处的寒意。

盖勒特顿住脚步，随手解下外套，披在对方身上。即便山洞里唯一的光源是悬浮在他们前方的微弱蓝色火焰，他也不难猜到阿不思红了耳尖。

保温咒可达不到这种效果。金发少年向来清楚怎样让人对他死心塌地，这已经成了写入他骨血的本能。

外套的内衬温暖柔软，带着盖勒特的体温，阿不思紧了紧衣襟，勉强回过神，静静跟在对方身后，凝视着金发少年的背影。直到脚底突如其来的束缚感让他一个踉跄，低呼出声。

“怎么了？”盖勒特猛地回过头，对方不是会无缘无故大呼小叫的人。

冰凉的藤蔓沿着脚腕向上攀爬，探进了裤腿的布料。

“魔鬼网而已。”联系山洞阴冷潮湿的环境，阿不思立刻意识到自己遇到了什么，放松躯体时意料之中地感到藤蔓开始松动。

依然是这副从容淡静的样子，连嘴角似有似无的微笑都不曾减淡。盖勒特突然感到一丝烦躁。面前的人极少失态，除非……

他总是不愿放过任何一个让阿不思失措的机会。

修长的手指抚上红发少年俊秀的脸庞。指尖的凉意让阿不思猛一哆嗦，已经退至脚腕的藤蔓立刻卷土重来，迅速攀爬至小腿。

“放松，”盖勒特冲他笑了起来，幽蓝火焰映照的异色眼瞳中满是促狭，“你这样它是不会放开你的。”

太近了，阿不思能感觉到对方说话时拂过他耳尖的气息。

身体因紧张而不受控地绷紧，藤蔓已经死死缠住双脚。

他这才回过神，杖尖对准了藤条，想要用荧光闪烁驱逐它们。施咒的前一秒，有人握住他的手，有力的手指强势地抽走手中魔杖，末了还不忘紧紧禁锢住他的手腕。

魔杖是巫师的生命，与他并肩而行的盟友就这样趁他不备解除了他的全部武装。

“盖勒特。”他终于开始慌张。令人迷醉的气息侵入唇齿，舌尖的挑动让他有些气紧。脚下的藤蔓越缠越紧，少年的手臂揽上了他的腰。

那是比魔鬼网更难挣脱的东西。他早该明白。

被他呼唤的人将他抵上潮湿光滑的石壁，刚才亲手披上的外套此时又被同一个人解开。但他已经感觉不到洞穴内的寒冷。

细长的藤蔓从下身延伸至腰际，随后是手腕。他知道这种生物的最终目标是脖颈，对窒息的恐惧让他想要挣扎。已经太晚了。

盖勒特不会将他置于险境，不会眼睁睁看着他被吞噬。他一再提醒自己，那不过是少年间失了分寸的玩笑。

“我再说一次，放松，你这样它是不会放开你的。”耳边的声音温柔得有些危险，他知道盖勒特说的事实。

这太考验自制力了。

阿不思竭尽全力放松了躯体，身上的藤蔓渐渐柔软。

他还来不及松一口气，温热宽厚的手掌突然覆上他的下体，毫无预警地一次按压后是耐心细致的挑弄，他能听见自己一声惊喘后竭力抑制的呻吟。回音沿着山洞的石壁，被不断放大。

藤蔓再次将他缠绕。

“盖勒特！”斥责的话还没出口，现在不是计较对方恶劣行为的时候。他明智地放柔了语气，“放开我，这样太危险了。”向来清润的声音带着甜蜜的颤音，被搅弄得混浊。

“我不会让你受伤的。”恋人的蛊惑比魔鬼网还要危险。他一直隐隐有种直觉，总有一天，对方会拖得他万劫不复。

手指探入布料，满意地探查着指间的变化，肌肤接触引发了难以抑制的战栗，藤蔓攀附上脖颈只是时间问题。

红发少年已经不敢再挣扎，咬紧了下唇任由对方施为，竭力忍耐避免躯体过于紧张。

但他终究没能放松，缓慢收紧的魔鬼网不遗余力地提醒着他这一点。

“很好，就是这样。保持住，”金发少年带着笑意的声音里掺杂了欲念，再次靠近了他耳边，“千万别紧张。”他只用了气音。

阿不思觉得自己心跳加速时呼吸有些受阻。魔鬼网明明还没有缠上他的脖子。

柔软温热的舌尖沿着耳后下滑，随后是脖颈，锁骨。舌尖抵上他早已挺立的乳珠时，手指看似无意地扫过铃口。放松，他一再告诫自己，躯体却不受控地猛地绷紧。

“唔——”喘息中夹杂的低喊被山洞无限放大，耳边的回音带起轻微耳鸣。

这一次他彻底放松了。藤蔓在他剧烈的喘息中渐渐脱力。

“这么快吗？”金发少年声音里的笑意更恶劣了些。不等他回过神，沾满体液的手指开始后移，尝试着挤入臀缝。

“盖勒特！”他无可避免地再次紧张起来，湛蓝双眼已经开始泛红。

“嘘——别挣扎。”对方语气温柔，指下的动作却丝毫没有要停止的意思。“喜欢这样吗？你比平时还要敏感。”指节被不断收缩的紧致后穴包裹，金发少年的声音终于明显地低哑起来。

“别在这里。”阿不思的乞求里混入了轻微哭腔，他刚才已经尽力放松了，魔鬼网依然没有放过他。如果这种情况下被侵入，他无论如何也阻挡不了藤蔓在他身上收紧。

脸颊浸出薄汗，后穴已经变得柔软，被撞入的一瞬间，手指猛地收握成拳。他能感到那些藤蔓再次兴奋起来。

理智竭尽全力地逼他放松，躯体随着少年不管不顾的冲撞而律动着，他已经失去了对自己身体的掌控权。

这过于危险了。他早就失去了对自己情感的掌控权。要让他彻底解脱，或是让他万劫不复，都只在眼前人一念之间。

视线在生理性泪水的作用下模糊得他和无力调动的意识一样，一片混沌。

唯有幽暗火光照耀下的金发，是无尽黑暗中唯一的真实。

他开始喘不上气，或许魔鬼网已经缠上了他的脖子。是什么让他彻底失控？窒息的恐惧或是强烈的快感？

少年耀眼的金发和明亮的异瞳在混沌的黑暗中不断扩散，最终连成一片白光。

“救救我，盖尔。”魔鬼网彻底缠住了他，失去意识的前一秒，口中的呢喃轻得像是梦呓。

“荧光闪烁。”金发少年抬起了魔杖，“只要你开口，我总不会拒绝。”

“救救我，盖尔。”中年教授的声音喑哑破碎，无意识的低语让身后的人顿住了动作。缠绕四肢的丝绸迅速散开时，格林德沃稳稳接住了怀中脱力的身躯。

对方渐渐恢复了意识，湿漉漉的红褐色睫毛动了动，露出失了神的蓝眼睛。

眼中的混沌渐渐散去，像是一汪湖水慢慢结冰，再次看向他时，又冷得不带一丝温度。

格林德沃不以为意地笑了笑，手指理过对方汗湿的红发，猛地将人压在身下，掌心揉弄着战利品明显比年少时丰腴的臀肉。

“别着急，亲爱的，天还没亮呢。”

“别着急，亲爱的，天还没黑呢。” 他们放弃了寻找那只逃入山洞的独角兽。盖勒特抱着他走到山洞口时，夏日的阳光和少年英俊脸庞上的笑意一样耀眼。

那样明朗的阳光下不会长出魔鬼网。


End file.
